fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DeMille (Smash NeXt)
"DeMille joins the battle... If there aren't tomatoes!" (Introduction tagline) DeMille, the tomato adventure makes his unexpected debut in the Super Smash Bros. series. This 8-years old rabbit was the protagonist of the Japan-exclusive game Tomato Adventure. In Super Smash Bros. NeXt DeMille arrives packed with his gimmicks, especially his Gear Yoyo that gives him an useful disjointed hitbox. Attributes DeMille is a small, quite light and rather fast character with an unique mechanic: in Tomato Adventure, DeMille uses some special weapons called "Gimmicks" and he must complete some small games like mashing a button, so DeMille's attacks are stronger if the player presses the attack button at the right time. For special moves, DeMille will do the move again and the second time this will be stronger. Sakurai said about DeMille: "Maybe you didn't know, but I love Tomato Adventure! The main reason because I didn't add some elements from this game in the other Smash games is because Tomato Adventure never came out of Japan. However, I thought that Marth, Roy and Lucas too never arrived in the west before their Smash appearance. DeMille's most famous weapon is his Gear Yoyo so we felt that it fit better as his main weapon than a special move. In this way, DeMille has a particular disjointed hitbox: in the space between the character and the Yoyo, there's no hitbox nor hurtbox but both DeMille's hand and the Yoyo inflict damage. We saw that DeMille was a unique character in the Smash history: we had many swordfighters such as Link, Marth and Meta Knight, two hammer fighters: Ice Climbers and King Dedede and now we have a yoyo user!" Pros and cons Pros: *Small body frame with a good disjointed hitbox. *The Gear Yoyo's hitbox has the bigger distance between the character and the weapon. *By pressing the attack button again, DeMille's moves become stronger. *Rather fast in both ground and air. *High jumps. Cons: *Quite light. *Between the Yoyo and the character, there's no hitbox. *Some moves have long cool-down. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other Special moves Animations Idle *Looks at his Gear Yoyo *Swings his arms forth and back. Taunts *Up: has a tomato, but looks to it disgusted. *Side: plays with his Gear Yoyo. *Down: lays on the ground, watching to the sky. Fighting stance Lightly move his torso sideways. Victory poses *Plays happily with his yoyo. *Runs away from a tomato. *Moves around on his Hoverboard. Losing animation Claps to the winner with a sad face. On-screen appearance Exits from his Snea-Car. Walking and dashing animations *Walk: simply walks with his Gear Yoyo rubbing on the ground. *Dash: runs. The Gear Yoyo this time bounces on the ground. Dodging *Dodging: rolls forward/backward. *Spot dodge: jumps upwards dodging any coming attack. *Aid dodge: rolls into the air with a scared face. Crowd cheer DE-MILLE! Victory theme A remix of Patharan's Song, which deserves also as DeMille's Final Smash (from 00.03 to 00.11). Trophy description Who is a funny rabbit that hates tomatoes and always walks with his Gear Yoyo? You're right, that's DeMille! He lives in a school bus without wheels, excluded because he, along with his friends, hates tomatoes. After his girlfriend, Patharan, got kidnapped, he embarks on an extraordinary adventure with his friends Aretha, Sofubi and Rereku. In battle, he uses some toys-like weapons called Gimmicks: this great items were created by Hanzo Brothers and his good friend Seremo. Appeared in: Tomato Adventure (Japan only, GBA, 1/02) Revealing trailer Trailer's name: Food fight Mario, Link and Yoshi are eating a sandwich while sitting on a wall. However, Yoshi is still hungry so he pulls out a big, red tomato. Unfortunately, Yoshi drops the tomato that rolls close to a little boy. He says: "Who can eat it?", kicks the vegetable and Yoshi arrives so angry because the tomato can't be eaten now. The dinosaur tries to attack while the boy uses his yoyo to defend himself. Mario and Link arrive and the boy shows who he is: DEMILLE JOINS THE BATTLE... IF THERE AREN'T TOMATOES! So he says: "I've overturned a kingdom, and I'm only 8!" Some gameplay scenes start: *DeMille comes out from his Snea-Car. *He attacks Link and Matthew with his Gear Yoyo. *The screen is divided and first is shown a forward tilt on Yoshi without pressing A at the right time, then a forward tilt with pressing A at the right time: the second deals more knockback. *He is seen alongside Kirby while eating some food. *Performs his down aerial on both Samus and DK but only on Samus it's a meteor Smash. *Runs alongside Inkling and Matthew. At the end, DeMille is seen giving Yoshi a new tomato and the two friendly shake the hands. After that, the Smash logo is seen with Super Smash Bros. NeXt written below. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters